Di Halte Bus
by Ugh Yeah
Summary: Awalnya ini hanya sebuah pertemuan singkat agar Eren bisa berucapkan dgn lantang di hadapan senpainya. Sungguh singkat moment yang terjadi di Halte Bus yang seharusnya tidak terjadi jika Eren percaya. (Rivaille x Eren)


**Di Halte Bus**

 **DISCLAIMER** : SELAMANYA BUKAN PUNYA SAYA, SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN HANYA MILIK OM HAJIME ISAYAMA. IDE CERITANYA HANYA MILIK SAYA, SAYA CUMAN MINJEM BENTAR OM CEBOL SAMA TITAN IMUTNYA AJA. BILA ADA KESAMAAN IDE CERITA TOLONG PM SAYA /BOWS/

 **Pairing** : Rivaille x Eren Yaeger (Riren).

 **Genre** : Angst/Semi Angst, Drama, Romance/Semi Romance.

 **Rate** : T/K+ (sorry guys, no porn/sex here).

 **Warnings** : OOC, ide pasaran, typo bertebaran, tidak nyambung(geje), weird, gagal angst, judul sama isi cerita beda jauh dll. (THIS FIC IS ABSOLUTELY NO PERFERCT)

 _Happy Reading(?)_

Ada dua orang laki - laki berdiri saling berhadapan di sebuah pemberhentian bus. Salah satunya mempunyai rambut senada coklat kayu jati yang menunduk kepala diam tanpa suara di depan seseorang yang lebih pendek darinya,Rivaille. Rivaille menunggu, ya menunggu bocah berpupil kelereng warna hijau tua berbicara. Tapi yang didapatnya hanya keheningan, yang terdengar cuma suara mesin kendaraan yang lalu lalang.

Jika ada pengendara yang tidak sengaja melirik ke sisi kiri jalan dan melihat ada dua orang laki - laki mungkin yang terlintas dipikiran mereka adalah hanya 'sedang menunggu bus'. Sungguh salah pemikiran mereka, sebenarnya dua orang laki - laki itu sedang janjian bertemu di tempat beratap kuning emas bertulis hitam diatasnya 'Halte bus'. Tentu yang membuat janji temu ialah Eren Yaeger. Eren berniat ingin bertemu dengan seniornya, yang hanya bermodal keberanian Eren mengirim pesan singkat kepada seniornya untuk bertemu di sini. Tapi keberanian itu hanya saat mengirim pesan saja bukan didepan seniornya. Jantungnya berdegup-degup kencang dan keringat gugup pun membanjiri kulit wajah kenyal mulusnya. Dua sorot matanya tidak sama sekali terarah ke sosok pemuda dihadapannya melainkan memandang lurus ke bawah sepatu sneakersnya. Seakan mulut terkunci, tidak ada sepatah kata terucap keluar ketika sang senior datang menemuinya.

Begitu pun Rivaiile, ia kesal melihat reaksi orang yang sering dipanggilnya 'bocah' itu hanya menunduk bisu tanpa enggan berbicara dan membuat dirinya menunggu selama 5 menit. Merasa dipermainkan seorang bocah, akhirnya Rivaiile terlebih dahulu berucap.

"kau membuang - buang waktu bocah, tsk! Apa maumu?" ucapnya dingin.

Eren tersentak kaget mendengar kalimat yang masuk ke dalam gendang telinganya tiba - tiba. Mendengar ucapan senior yang seakan menuntut jawabannya, Eren mengigit bibir bawah gugup mencoba mengerakkan pelan kepalanya melihat wajah tegas nan tampan yang menatap tajam dirinya lalu berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"R-Rivaiile senpai .. " lidahnya seakan beku ketika menyebut nama seniornya yang terasa sulit digerakkan.

"Terima kasih sudah datang menemuiku, maaf saya tidak bermaksud mem .. "

"Intinya Yaeger!." potong Rivaiile cepat.

Menelan ludah saja sulit seperti dipaksa menelan biji salak, itu yang dirasakan Eren saat senpainya tiba - tiba menyela ucapannya. Ia merasa ngilu ulu hatinya ketika bola matanya menangkap sorot mata Rivaille.

"Bagaimana kabar anda senpai?"

"Hn,baik."

"B-baguslah kalau begitu." senyum canggung terpasang di wajah Eren.

Sangat singkat balasan dari seniornya membuat Eren kembali memutar otak. Dia berusaha mengatur detak jantung yang berpacu kencang seperti membor dadanya. Sulit bagi Eren antara mengendalikan rasa gugup dan berpikir apa yang harus dikatakan pada Rivaille selanjutnya.

'Perasaan ini masih ada tapi ini akan berbeda .. ' ucap Eren dalam hati.

"Saya senang senpai datang,ku pikir anda tidak akan kesini," mencoba menarik napas dalam "Senpai ingat? 2 tahun yang lalu disini tempat pertama kali kita bertemu,waktu itu saya masih kelas 2 SMA." menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Hm."

Mengigit lagi bibirnya. "ya,saat itu adalah awal dari semua hal ini. Apa senpai bahagia?"

"Ya." masih melontarkan nada singkat dan dingin

"Ya saya juga bahagia senpai." Makin mengigit kuat bibir bawahnya.

"Akhir - akhir ini senpai tidak ada kabar sudah 2 minggu lebih, ya saya tahu anda sibuk makanya saya ingin bertemu senpai hari ini dan untungnya anda datang," Eren berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Saya khawatir saat anda tidak membalas email atau pesan tapi melihat dan mendengar langsung bahwa anda baik - baik saja,saya lega senpai."

Si Pendengar sama sekali tidak peduli apa yang dibicarakan oleh Si Pembicara yang susah payah mengatakan sepatah kata dan mencoba tidak terlihat gugup, namun usaha bocah itu cuma sia sia di mata Rivaille yang tahu kelemahan Eren.

"Hanya itu Yaeger?"

Entah seperti apa wujud hati Eren sekarang, begitu menusuk dan terus terang ucapan Rivaille menohok hatinya. Apa pernyataan Eren barusan cuma suara angin lalu sesaat bagi pria dihadapannya, tidak berkesan maupun menyentuh perasaan.

'R-Rivaille ...' batin Eren menjerit pilu sambil mengepal kuat kedua telapak tangannya.

Eren makin sulit menahan emosi apalagi berhadapan seorang senpai yang dulu ia takuti, kagumi, hormati dan paling ia cintai. Takut bertatapan dengan kedua mata senpainya, Eren mengalihkan perhatiannya ke objek bangku putih berjajar di sebelah kiri tubuh seniornya.

"Ti-tidak senpai, saya belum selesai." kedua kakinya pun sudah mulai gemetaran.

"Teruskan." perintah Rivaille yang sejak awal mengawasi gerak - gerik Eren.

"Apa saya di mata anda senpai?" ucap Eren tegas dan menatap serius kedua mata Rivaille.

"Jangan membahas hal konyol Yaeger, cuci cepat otak konsletmu di Hanji."

Terkejut atas perkataan Rivaille.

"Oh konyol? maksud senpai adalah saya konyol di mata anda. Tolong jangan bahas Hanji-san senpai."

"Apa maumu Yaeger?"

"Haha, Tidak..tidak ada. Saya mengerti sekarang, maaf sifatku tadi yang membuat anda kesal. Mohon dengan sangat lupakan hal barusan senpai." tawa palsu Eren sambil membungkuk 90 derajat sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf.

Mendelik tajam "Apa yang buatmu mengerti Yaeger dan berani kau menyuruhku?" berjalan mendekati Eren.

Sontak Eren takut dan mundur selangkah.

"P-Pernyataan anda tadi senpai."

"Ulangi!." menarik kerah baju Eren dan mensejajar wajah Eren

dengan wajahnya.

"Ukh! S-senpai .." Eren panik dan mendorong jauh tubuh Rivaille.

"Akhiri saja Rivaille!." teriak Eren.

Hening, tiga kata yang Eren lontarkan membuat suara - suara disekitar keduanya menjadi hening. Padahal mereka sedang ada di halte bus yang justru sepi penunggu alias cuma mereka saja disana. Rivaille yang mendengar ucapan Eren hanya bisa melebarkan kedua matanya, terkejut. Di sisi lain, Eren pun sama kagetnya karena kelepasan bicara.

"Aku..aku ... "

Menghela napas panjang "Kau yakin?"

Diberi pertanyaan oleh senpainya, Eren bingung harus berkata apa lagi. Bibir tebalnya saja gemetaran. Salahkan tindakan Rivaille yang menurutnya tiba - tiba itu.

"Sas..saya yakin." jawab Eren lemah.

"Hn, jaga dirimu." balas Rivaille singkat dan mulai melangkah pergi.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang? Apa?'

"Tunggu!."

Suara Eren menghentikan langkah kaki sang senior yang kini saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Mengapa anda tidak bertanya kenapa?"

"Aku tahu. Tidak usah dijelaskan."

"Senpai tahu apa? Anda tidak mengerti!." suara Eren ditinggikan dan menahan air mata yang sudah tergenang dikedua pelupuk mata agar tidak meluncur bebas ke bawah pipinya. "Anda tidak tahu."

"Tsk .. kau masih bocah. Butuh beberapa tahun lagi supaya kau bisa mengerti arti dari saling percaya Yaeger," penjelasan Rivaille mengejutkan Eren yang saat ini membulatkan mata hijaunya, shock. "Kembalilah kesini saat kau paham."

Lalu Rivaille melanjutkan langkahnya, pergi meninggalkan halte bus yang menjadi saksi bisu apa telah yang terjadi hari ini dan tidak akan pernah sekali pun dilupakan oleh sosok yang sedang diam membeku. Eren bisa merasakan langkah sepatu Rivaille yang makin menjauhinya, bahkan air mata yang susah payah ditahan akhirnya mengalir jatuh deras tanpa mau berhenti. Baru ia paham maksud dari seniornya dan yang bisa dilakukan ialah menangis dan menyesali kebodohannya.

The End/?

Sesi curhat ...

Maaf jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic pertama saya ini, ampun ndoro saya baru memulai fic yang bermula ingin berterimakasi pada teman yg menjabani permintaan saya padanya untuk membuat fic. Well saya merasa ada hutang dan saya harus bayar lah haha dan inilah dari rasa hutang tersebut jadilah fic ini.

Saya akan merasa sungguh senang jika ada yg kasih makan 'reviews' untuk kesan2nya membaca fic yg dibilang maso akhir ceritanya huahaha

Sebernarnya fic ini sungguh sungguh menyebalkan, iya kan? XD

Karena saya pun tidak berminat melanjutkan serial cerita ini. Udah mentok mbak maafkan sayaa ...

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah membaca !

Sign "J"


End file.
